U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,250 discloses a package for enclosing an electronic component. This package includes a base body, a frame body, and an input/output terminal. A mounting portion on which the electronic component is mounted is provided on a bottom surface of the base body. The frame body disposed on the bottom surface of the base body surrounds the mounting portion. A lid body is attached to an upper surface of the frame body. The input/output terminal has a line conductor for electrically connecting an internal portion and an external portion of the frame body. The line conductor is a strip line or a microstrip line. Each of the base body, the frame body, and the lid body is made of a metal material, while the input/output terminal is made of an insulating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,375 discloses a package for enclosing a semiconductor optical device. This package includes a base body, a frame body, and a lid body, and encloses the semiconductor optical device. An attachment portion on which the semiconductor optical device is mounted is provided on a bottom surface of the base body. The semiconductor optical device is electrically connected to an electric circuit located outside the bottom surface of the base body via an external lead terminal. The frame body attached to the base body surrounds the attachment portion. The frame body has a through hole through which an optical fiber is fixed. The lid body is attached to an upper surface of the frame body. Each of the base body, the frame body, and the lid body is made of a metal material.